A Love Between Worlds
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Jayne Lennox was a 14 year old girl who loved Disney, especially Pocahontas and her secret crush John Rolfe. But by a strange twist of fate she finds herself sucked into her favorite movie one year before it takes place. Adopted by the tribe she lives 2 years happily with her new sister Pocahontas. She travels to England to save her new family but will she lose her heart? JR/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Jayne Lennox

"JAYNE! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST FOR YOUR SISTER!"

Now some of you are wondering who that was and who Jayne is. That was my mother dearest, Anne Lennox. And I'm Jayne Lennox. And the sister she was screaming about was my older sister Annabelle Lennox.

Now, you're probably wondering why I have to make breakfast for my older sister if I'm the younger one. You see my mother isn't the nicest person in the world. She's very vain about her looks. She's had plastic surgery so many times I doubt there isn't one place on her that hasn't been nipped, tucked, tanned, had fat sucked out or pumped full of plastic. If she could rip out her eyes and get new ones in a different color she would. She constantly dyes her hair and I'm starting to wonder if all the dye she's used over the years has finally seeped into her brain. The hair color she's been wearing for the last 10 years has been bottle blonde.

Annabelle isn't much better. Annabelle is what you would call the stereotypical pretty girl. Blue eyes, tanned skin and perfect figure attained through plastic surgery and thought the world revolved around her. It did in this household.

Then there was me. I'm not like my mom or my sister. I look my Daddy. I got his black hair and green eyes thank goodness for that. I wasn't the prettiest person in school but I was pretty according to my dad. And I really didn't care about my looks too often. I mean I had clear skin so that was alright. I was still developing so I was still small and skinny which Annabelle took great delight in teasing me about and flaunting her looks around. I didn't care for her style of dress or makeup really. As long as I had my overalls I was happy.

Daddy was filing for divorce from Mother, not that she knew of course. Daddy last month had taken me out for dinner just the two of us and he had told me while showing me the loft he had bought for the two of us. As I was 14 and still a minor I'd have to live with either him or Mother. He said he was filing for custody of me and he was sure he'd win. Daddy was a lawyer so he knew the system inside out. So when he was done with Mother she wouldn't have anything and he wouldn't have to pay child support for Annabelle since she only had a few more months before she turned 18.

My school life was alright. I really didn't have friends but I didn't mind. I got good grades and got to read a lot. A few people still picked on me because I still loved Disney, especially Pocahontas. Pocahontas was my favorite Disney Princess because she was so free spirited and in touch with nature. I also envied her simple life. More than anything I wanted to be part of her world.

"JAYNE! HURRY UP! I'M HUNGRY!" My sister Annabelle screamed from her room.

Sigh. Looks like I better get up and feed the dragon lady before Mother came in here and yanked me out of my bed by my hair. She had done that a few times before. Once when I was 12 when I had gotten in her way and once when I was 13 when I accidentally had an accident because Annabelle wouldn't get out of the bathroom. My father hadn't been home at the time but he noticed that I had a small bald spot on my head both times.

Speaking of my father he wasn't home. I wondered where he was. I knew he was a lawyer but he hasn't been home in the last month, but I don't think my mother or sister cares. I knew he couldn't be at the loft he had bought for the two of us, I had been there just yesterday and he wasn't there. It didn't look like anyone had been there since Daddy had showed to me almost 2 months ago. Mother didn't know about the loft and we planned on keeping it that way in case she got it into her head to try and harass us after the divorce went through.

My mother had already signed the divorce papers, not that she knew what they were of course. Mother had been on the phone with one of her plastic friends when my father had gotten her to sign them. She did this without even looking it through which was pretty stupid of her to be honest. My mother wasn't the brightest woman in the world. Good thing for us, or else she would have asked lots of questions about why most of my room was packed up or why my father barely had any clothes in his side of the closet. She probably didn't even care. More room for her clothes I suppose.

I threw on a short sleeved green T-shirt and my favorite paint splattered black cutoff overall shorts. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and padded downstairs to make my sister breakfast. I hadn't even opened the fridge when my father came in through the kitchen door that led to the garage. He looked tired his black streaked with silver hair rather messy and his clothes clean but rather rumpled. He was carrying a large Manilla envelope in his hand and he looked very happy.

"Jayne dear, go get your shoes on. The movers will be here any minute!" My father said happily as my mother walked into the room.

She obviously didn't know he was there as she glared at me with obvious dislike. "What are you doing standing there, you useless waste of space?! Your sister wants her breakfast so get to making it! Or shall I lock you in the closet with no food again?" My mother snarled.

The smile slipped from my father's face as he drew himself up to his full height. My father was a rather intimidating man. He was tall and broad shouldered and gave off an aura of "Don't mess me" My father was well known in court and many broke down and confessed after my father was through with them.

"What was that, Anne?" My father growled out as he walked over to stand by my side, wrapping an arm around me and pulling my small frame protectively into his side.

My mother face smoothed out and she gave a sweet smile, well as sweet as she could make it, and batted her eyes. "Jonathan dearest! I didn't know you were home!" She simpered obviously hoping he hadn't heard what she had.

"Oh I am alright! Just in time for you to call our-no- _my_ daughter a waste of space! No one here is a waste space except you and that little clone of yours!"

My mother blanched but tried to play dumb. She didn't really have to try. She really was dumb. "Whatever do you mean? And that's no way to talk about Annabelle! She's your daughter!"

"The Hell she is! See this?" My father held up the folder in his hand, "This is a paternity test I had done. She isn't even mine! Not surprising! Did you think I was stupid? That I honestly didn't think you cheated on me? Annabelle looks nothing like me! And did you think I wouldn't find out what you've been doing to Jayne? You tried to take her to get plastic surgery done! She's only 14!"

"Jonathan I have no idea what you're talking about!" My mother denied trying to save herself. "Jayne is lying to you! She wanted to have work done! I mean look at her! She's unattractive and skinny!"

I already knew I was skinny but never thought myself ugly. My mother was showing her true colors and she didn't even notice. She was digging her own grave.

"No Anne she isn't. She's still a healthy growing girl and the only thing ugly in this house is you and your spawn! Jayne and I are leaving! I'm divorcing you!"

"WHAT?! You can't divorce me! I'm your wife!" Mother or Anne screeched.

"According to this we are! You signed the papers! And you signed all custody of Jayne over to me and you won't be getting anything from me! And you won't be getting child support either since you signed that right away. You can keep the house but I'm taking the cars since I own them. And everything else you bought with my money. You can keep your hideous outfits!"

Anne stood there in shock. Her whole world was coming down around her. She turned her sights on me and her eyes filled with fake tears. "Jayne dear! Tell your father I love you! That I'd never hurt you!" She said as she reached out for me.

My father got in front of me and blocked her path. "Stay away from _my_ daughter! You were never her _mother_! Jayne go upstairs and stay there until the movers come!"

Not one to disobey my father, I ran upstairs and grabbed my essentials and what little makeup I had from the bathroom and dumped it into my backpack. All my movies were packed up and tucked safely away at the loft. Mostly everything was there except my bookcases, my bed, my clothes, desk, and T.V. The only movies that were left were my favorite movies, Pocahontas and Pocahontas 2. Those I tucked into my backpack and placed my dirty laundry in a garbage back. I stripped the bed and pillows and put them in their own bag. I sat down on my bed and listened to my father moving around gathering what was left of his things. Anne was pleading with him but I already knew he wasn't going to change his mind. I hugged my Meeko plushy tightly to my chest as I waited for him to come get me. Meeko had been a gift from my father and I loved it dearly.

My door shot open and it wasn't Daddy. It was Annabelle.

"Where's my breakfast you little freak?! Mother told you to make it for me! So get up and make it!" She yelled.

Her makeup was smeared and her hair a mess. She looked awful.

"If you want breakfast so bad, then make it yourself! I'm not your slave! I'm leaving!"

"What are you talking about, freak?"

"She's not a freak now move so the movers can get her things!" My dad said as he strode into the room with Annabelle's jewelry box in hand.

"What are you doing?! That's mine!" She cried as she tried to make a grab for it.

My father held it out of her reach. "Actually it's Jayne's! Everything in this box including the box were things I got for her but she never got! I assumed they had gotten lost in the mail but as I find out you've been stealing them from her! Some of these things I was going to give her when she was older! Well no more! I'm leaving and taking Jayne with me. Including all her jewelry in this box and the cars."

"You can't do that! Why should a freak like her get all of that?! I'm the oldest! I'm your daughter too!"

"You are no daughter of mine! I didn't father you! And these things are for her! I got them for her for when she got older! But you stole them from her."

"They were too pretty for her! I deserve them! I'm prettier than her!" Annabelle said as she made another grab for it.

My father pushed past her and put the box in the backpack and handed it to me, glaring at Annabelle, daring her to try and take it.

The movers came in and began carrying stuff out and downstairs while my father stood in front of me protectively. Once everything had been taken out, including the bags of clothes and sheets, my father took the backpack from me and picked me up and carried me out the door over his shoulder. Annabelle and Anne followed us followed us to the front door. Anne was still trying to convince my father to stay but he didn't listen. He put me in the passenger seat of his car and put my bag on my lap. He shut the door and locked it on my side before climbing in on his side. He started the car and backed out of the driveway.

I looked into the faces of Anne and Annabelle and though I knew it was stupid and immature, I rolled down my window, stuck my arms out and gave them the double bird. The surprised and outraged expressions on their faces were priceless! I grinned happily as I rolled the window up and settled back into my seat.

I caught my father's stern gaze and I grinned sheepishly. He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. I knew I wasn't in trouble. I cuddled my Meeko toy again as Daddy drove us to our new life and our new home. We were free from that witch after so long.

"Jayne?" My dad asked not looking at me.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Don't flip people off. Even if they deserve it." My dad tried to sound stern but I could see a smile threatening to spread across his face.

I couldn't stop my own grin from growing across my face. "Yes Daddy."

That chapter of our lives had been shut for good and a new chapter had begun. I just didn't know I wouldn't be spending it with him but somewhere entirely new, a place I had only dreamed about...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bracelet

Daddy and I settled into our loft and new life easily. Since we had moved so close to the end of the school year Daddy kept me home the last few days. Which was fine with me, I used the time to organize our loft while Daddy was at work. The doorman in the lobby had been told Anne and Annabelle's description so they wouldn't be let in. They tried to get past our doorman Daniel but he refused them entry and when they started to cause a fuss he actually called the police on them. To be honest I thought it was hilarious.

Two weeks passed and tonight was a cause for celebration! Tonight I turned 15 and Daddy and I were going out to celebrate. I normally didn't dress up but I made an exception tonight. I picked my favorite dress that I wore on special occasions. It was a black dress with puffed sleeves and a square cut neckline and a red sash around the waist. It had been a gift from my father for my 13th birthday and since I hadn't really grown much it still fit although the ankle length skirt had gotten a bit shorter now reaching my lower calves. It still fit so that was all that mattered.

I swept my shoulder length hair into a low bun at the back of my head and slipped a red rose clip my father had gotten me above my ear. I put some clear lip gloss on, grabbed my black flats and jacket and I was ready to go.

"Ah! There she is! My little sunflower! 15 already! Practically a woman! It seems only yesterday that you were toddling around in diapers calling me Dada! Oh you were so cute! Always wanting to sit in my lap and running to the door when I'd come home with a kiss and a hug waiting for me. Where did the time go?!" My father cried dramatically as he pretended to swoon against the door.

That was one of the many things I loved about my father. In the courtroom he could be a totally serious, intimidating and rather frightening person. But take him away from that and put him the privacy of his home, he turned into this hilarious goofball. He was fun to be around and willing to play video games and do other fun stuff when he wasn't busy with cases or tired. He was the one who helped me discover my love for nature by taking me for long walks at his parents house in the country when I was little. They never really like Anne or Annabelle. No surprise there really. Grandpa and Grandma died when I was 10 leaving their house and ranch to Daddy. We haven't been out there in awhile but we planned on going out there for a month in a few days.

Daddy took me to my favorite Italian restaurant where we had a fun time and shared a lovely piece of cake before we went home to watch movies. That night when I was already in bed and reading my father came in with his hands behind his back.

"Jayne dear, I have your birthday present. I spent a long time looking for something very special just for you. I'm glad I kept this one with me or else that brat would have gotten her hands on it. The month that I've been gone was spent looking for this. It's very special. Make sure to always have it on you. I love you so much baby girl. Sleep tight and may your dreams come true." Daddy said as he placed a small package on my lap and giving me a kiss on the head. He then hugged me like he wasn't going to see me for a very long time. I hugged him back just as tight and I couldn't shake the feeling that I wouldn't be seeing for him for a very long time as well. He left shortly after that, saying he was going to bed.

I bid him goodnight and started opening the present. Inside was a leather string bracelet with a single charm on it: A crescent moon cut from turquoise. It was beautiful and I loved it already. I fastened it upon my wrist and then laid down to sleep, the songs from Pocahontas running through my mind. The last line I thought before passing into sleep was the line: "But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew"

And little did I know that I was about to live these words in a way I never thought possible...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Snowy Sleep and Fever Dreams

* * *

It was cold. So unbearably cold. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs. I couldn't feel anything except the cold. I was laying face down in something cold and wet and I could hear the wind blowing, feel it chill me even more. I didn't know where I was and I felt so sleepy. Sleep sounded good. No I couldn't sleep. If I somehow ended up in snow, then I needed to move. I needed to stay awake but I was so sleepy. And I couldn't feel anything. Was I going to die? Would I die who knows where and never see my father again? I really wanted my daddy as childish as it seemed but I was scared.

My eyes drifted shut. But over the wind I could hear voices. There were a few of them and male judging by the sound. They were speaking but I couldn't understand. A warm hand brushed my face before I felt myself lifted from what I now knew was snow and wrapped in something warm before being carried away.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, never fully waking, but still aware. I was aware of the heat and the feeling of being wrapped up tight in several blankets of sorts as someone chanted in that strange language and someone forced some sort of medicine and soup down my throat. I was burning up and sweating and yet they kept me wrapped up tight.

Where was I? Who were these people who had found me? Where was my father? These were questions that I longed to ask but every time I opened my mouth all that would come out were a few croaks before water was given and medicine that would put me to sleep.

I don't know how long I slept but my dreams were about my father and my home. Then one dream that was different from the others appeared.

_I found myself in the middle of the woods. I was wearing a dress made from deerskin and my feet were bare. I knew I was older as my hair was longer, I was taller and my figure was beginning to take a more womanly shape. I was wandering aimlessly through the woods when there in front of me was an arrow. It started spinning before my eyes before pointing a different direction. I looked in the direction it pointed in and saw the sea._

_Then the scenery rushed past me until I had passed the sea and I was in a town. It took me a few seconds to figure out where I was. I was in London and by the looks of it, it was the same London from the second Pocahontas movie. But what was I doing here? The scenery shifted again and I found myself in a grand ballroom and in the arms of a man whose face I couldn't see. I looked down and saw that my deerskin dress was gone and it's place was the white and gold dress Pocahontas hand worn. I looked back up and found myself in the arms of John Rolfe._

_"In one night you will have done more for the cause of peace than a hundred dignitaries" He said as our hands touching as we revolved in a circle._

_What the heck was he talking about? Why was I here? What was going on? I was only 15! I should't be here! This was a dream! It had to be a dream! I fell asleep watching Pocahontas 2 again and I was just dreaming that I was here at the Hunt Ball with John Rolfe._

_My mind went blank as he leaned in towards me, his face drawing closer to mine as his eyes flickered down briefly to my lips before looking me in the eyes. I felt my eyes drift shut as I leaned towards him as well my lips parted slightly waiting for the kiss. Since it was a dream there was no harm indulging in a kiss from my childhood crush. I had always had a crush on John Rolfe and felt like he didn't deserve all the negativity that people gave him because of the second movie. It wasn't his fault that Disney tried to have him take the place of John Smith._

_My kiss never came as I torn away from John and found myself sitting in front of Grandmother Willow. The wind was blowing and if I really listened I could hear faint voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying._

_"Hello child. I've been waiting for you." Grandmother Willow said as she smiled._

_"For me?" I questioned. "But this is a dream!"_

_"Dreams can guide us to our destinies. Listen child. Do you hear them?" Grandmother Willow asked as her branches drifted in the wind._

_"Hear what? I don't hear anything." I said looking at her in confusion_

_"The spirits child!"_

_"Spirits? What spirits?"_

_"The spirits all around us. They are in the rocks, trees, air, water, the creatures and in you. They can tell us so many things and guide us in our ways if we listen."_

_"I don't hear anything though! How do I even listen to the spirits?" I asked straining my ears as I looked around to catch the spirits' voices but as I had said, I heard nothing but the sound of the water and the wind._

_"Close your eyes and listen with your heart." Grandmother Willow instructed as she placed my hands over my heart._

_I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds I heard. I opened my heart and mind and soon I could hear something in the wind as it whispered through the trees. It sounded like...singing._

_**Voice of the Wind:**_

_**Ay ay ay ya**_

_**Ay ay ya**_

_**Grandmother Willow**_

_**Que que na-to-ra**_

_**You will understand**_

_**Listen with your heart**_

_**You will understand**_

_**Let it break upon you**_

_**Like a wave upon the sand**_

_**Listen with your heart**_

_**You will understand**_

_**Voice of the Wind:**_

_**You will understand ...**_

_I was too involved with listening to the spirits singing that I didn't notice an orb of golden light coming towards me until it went into my chest right where my heart was filling me with warmth that didn't fade_

_The dream began to fade, the last thing I heard was Grandmother Willow's voice repeating a single line: "You will understand…."_

_And then I opened my eyes, completely healed and ready begin the rest of my new life._


End file.
